lsprfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vanakita
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:16, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I was surfing the internet one night, then enter a page and that these images appeared and can not be found, including Papillon Margarete, I forgot to add this and the other image in the gallery :) ATT: SailorBomber I found the uncensored episodes. it is at kissanime.com The last chapter has censorship (please leave signatures with four tildes (~)) Episodes 4-6 are cencored. The DVDs were never released, thus we only got to see the TV airing versions. Vanakita (talk) 08:50, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Vanakita, I was thinking we could put pages talking about each ONA, R, and G episode, and i think we should change the background of the wiki to make it look better. Can we also put in a page talking about the manga story? Sayuri-Lapis (talk) 17:51, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Sayuri-Lapis Nice idea. ONA and R have plenty of stuff we can put in separate pages per episode. We can use the episode titles as the page titles. Just a small heads up though, G is a movie, not a season, so we must put the whole thing together in one page. I translated the manga storyline sometime ago but it was extremely rough. Lovegarden on deviantart started translating it and I don't know if she will continue because she only did the first two chapters. I'll probably take the task of translating the rest and I'll post the translations somewhere here. Then we'll be able to make the pages. (19 in total) As for the background, I'm not an admin in this wiki and the person who opened it seems to have disappeared. I don't know how to change it to something better to be perfectly honest :(. I'll look into it though. Vanakita (talk) 22:20, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok, i added a lot of pics. I hope they look nice. Sayuri-Lapis (talk) 23:33, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Sayuri-Lapis Hi Vanakita, since you own the original archive, I want to know what picture this is, I am thinking that this was Ai Hanazono, am i right? Yes, you are correct. This picture is Ai Hanazono, the supposed original creator. The Rebuild brochure even has a colored and more lewd version of the picture on the creator's page. (Fun fact: As of rebuild, her pen name was changed to Ha'me'zono Ai) Vanakita (talk) 23:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello Vanakita, I just want to ask a question about the Papillon Rose manga, Since Papillon Rose parodies Sailor Moon, I want to know if the manga itself has the similar style, and in the rebuild brochure, does it have the same manga, or is it different? Sayuri-Lapis (talk) 00:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC)Sayuri-Lapis Hey! Well judging by the covers shown in the original archive, it is a typical shoujo visual style (kinda like a mix between Wedding peach, Sailor moon and Versailles no Bara). The manga illustration from the original website fully show what the style is like. So yeah, it has a similar visual style to almost everything shoujo, not just Sailor moon xD The rebuild brochure doesn't have many manga pictures to judge and only one is shows a more "modern" drawing style. the other two pictures are a supposedly old panel from Ai hanazono's earlier work and the picture you asked about above, only on a bondage outfit and colored. Hope I answered your question and didn't confuse you :)Vanakita (talk) 02:06, August 31, 2015 (UTC)